


Chained To You, Chained To Love You

by 18halfaheartwithout16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Captives and Captors, Complicated Relationships, Forbidden Love, Harry Liam and Zayn are really good protectors, Harry is from the North, Jokes about bondage, Liam is an angel, Louis in chains for a while, Louis is a sassy frog, Louis is from the South, M/M, Niall is the King- sort of, Omg that was a tag, Sex, That was a lot of tags, Torture, Violence, War, You think everyone's tough but they are really saps, Zayn is beautiful, kingdoms and shit, like proper forbidden, louis gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18halfaheartwithout16/pseuds/18halfaheartwithout16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop acting like Romeo, I'm not your Juliet!”</p><p>“You could be. I'd want that."</p><p>Louis scoffed and gestured to his shackles. “Yeah. Juliet in bondage.” </p><p>Or the one where the North and South are at war. Louis is kidnapped and tortured and Harry may begin to fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness is what Louis saw. He was in darkness. The thick heavy blindfold that was wound around his head blocked out any form of light or vision.

The metallic snakes on his wrists bound him tightly to the cold hard wall. They coiled themselves around his ankles binding them together like a curse from a witch. The enemy. There was only one enemy, Louis knew only too well seeing as he had being captured by him.

A heavily bolted door creaked open noisily, making Louis heart race. Thundering footsteps echoed around the stone prison whilst freezing fresh air creeped further into the heart of the room.

Louis heard the sound of chains rattling. He didn't know which sound was louder; the pounding of his heart or the pounding of the heavy boots on the stone floor. Louis was shaking. From cold or fear, even he couldn't tell. He was scared.

Why wouldn't he be? Louis was captured by the North. His enemy. He'd heard stories of what happened to soldiers who were captured by the North. Not many survived, either from the cold or torture, no one knew.

More footsteps thudded around the room. Was there really a need for such security measure, Louis thought annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for a public audience, thank you very much.

The next thing Louis heard could've made him shit his pants; the click of a hundred guns. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat, but it was too dry, he's nearly started to choke only managing to stifle it.

He mustn't act scared. Fear is what helps these pathetic excuses of men. He must act cool and collected no matter what they throw at him. No matter what, he must stay loyal.

The snakes on his wrist tightened their grip and his arms were raised up against his will. They pulled tighter and tighter forcing him to his feet. Louis knew, that without the snakes on his wrists holding him up, he wouldn't be able to stand on his own. But he wouldn't admit that to them.

Louis was glad he was standing. He was glad that the disgusting Northern men wouldn't shame him to die whilst sitting. That was not honourable. Although Louis was pretty sure the Northern men had no honour.

His legs were shaking, causing Louis to sway slightly. He gulped in the delicate air and even that felt wrong. The air felt like it was cutting his insides, scaring his throat and lungs. It was a reminder; a reminder that he doesn't belong here and these people were dangerous. It scared Louis. He wouldn't deny it. Feeling scared is nothing to be ashamed of, but you still hide it from your enemies so they cannot use it against you. And that is what Louis would do. Hide his fear.

“General Louis of House Tomlinson, I stand before you as the rightful King of the North and South. Do you dare defy me?” Came the booming voice from across the room that was heavily accented. Louis knew all eyes were on him. He just couldn't see it.

He couldn't trust his voice, scared it would break and the Northerners would know his fear. But he couldn't remain silent or god knows what they would interpret that as! No. Instead he raised his head highly and spat on the dusty floor. It was silent.

No one was breathing. And that scared Louis even more.

It was unexpected. He hadn't heard it or metaphorically seen it coming, as he was still blinded. But it came, nonetheless. And now he was on his knees. Tears wetting the blindfold, legs stinging and bleeding and his mouth in a hard line to try hold back whimpers. The chain was raised again and came down with a crack like the one before that. The harsh metal had no mercy as it dug deep into Louis skin.

It stopped. There was no pain or sounds anymore. Just silence. But the booming voice came back. “General, you have defied your King. The Lord have mercy on your soul.” And with those last words hanging in the air, the crack came again alongside the pain. Louis didn't have to endure it for long, he became unconscious almost immediately after the King of the North left, closely flanked by his most trusted friends who had swore an oath to protect him and now were his body guards. The guards were so precise in the act of warfare and combat that they were named ‘The Untouchable Three’. They were the only reason the King was still alive.

**X**

Louis was awoken (rudely) by the hard heel of a study boot connecting with his calf. Immediately he experience a burning sensation racing up his leg causing him to groan. “Fuck,” Louis said attempting to sit up. Only, his arms were much weaker than he anticipated and couldn't support his weight. He fell clumsily onto the floor. Louis was still imprisoned by darkness, so when strong sturdy arms covered with thick soft cloth wound around his waist and pulled him into a sitting position against the wall, he was so surprised that he didn't fight off the contact.

Louis lay motionless against the wall. He couldn't think of a reason why the solider would want to help him other than he was going to shoot him and since Louis couldn't stand on his own, he'd let him sit instead of laying on his back.

The soldier walked around the room. Louis knew he wasn't pacing out of anxiousness as one, he was too slow and two, Louis could hear the picking up and putting down of things. Probably torture instruments, Louis thought worriedly. Not knowing was the worst torture. Not knowing what they're going to do. Not even knowing the face of your captors. It ate away at you. Made you paranoid. It was the worst. And Louis hated it. He hated the stupid blindfold and the restraints. He was a prisoner to darkness. Bound here by blindness.

The footsteps came closer to Louis and stopped in front of him. The soldier must of bent down because Louis could feel they're hot breath on his face. The soldier smelled clean and fresh. Louis most likely didn't.

“I'm going to touch you now,” a stern high voice said. It surprised Louis who had been expecting a male due to the fact that she had lifted Louis. He remained immobile. A sigh escaped her lips and she lay her hands at the back of Louis head, he wasn't entirely sure of what was happening. But he couldn't stop it.

So he sat there as the blindfold fell off and onto his lap. His head felt lighter without the weight around his head. Bright light was all around even in the dull room. It burned Louis eyes as he adjusted to the sudden streams of sunlight. He winced and squinted as the girl before him came into focus.

She was young. Perhaps the same age as Louis. He guessed tall, although he couldn't really make an accurate assumption with her crouched beside him. She was skinny with bright blue eyes that held nothing but anxiety. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves to just above her shoulder and then it turned purple. The purple flowing on to a little above her cleavage. She was very pretty.

She wore a black uniform like the rest with gold buttons. But she had white stripes on hers, which raised confusion for Louis.

The young girl let Louis analyse everything before she even dared to move again. She reached slowly for two bottles of water. What Louis had previously thought was the sound of torture instruments being laid out was actually food, water and fresh clothing. Well he was a political prisoner. He deserved recognition and respect. He was a general for crying out loud! Not a comrade to be tortured for information.

The girl, slowly and deliberately opened the bottle and extended her hand towards Louis. Louis stiffly and slowly raised his shackled hand and hit the bottle from him. He would not die of poison! He wouldn't let his guard down.

“That was good water.” Louis didn't respond. He wanted the water. He was sure the cool liquid would cure his dry cracked throat. But it wasn't an option for him, sadly. No, Louis wouldn't die such a pitiful death at the hands of poison. No.

The girl sighed and sat down, her legs folded beneath her. She analysed Louis and he stared back at her, refusing to be timid and look away. She looked him up and down and stared deep within him, searching for god knows!

If only he wasn't so starved of food and water and of strength, he could raise those snakes on his wrist and bound them around her neck, chaining her to death. If only…

“If I give you this, will you dispose of it too?” She questioned, pointing a long, elegant finger towards a metal plate on which was two slices of bread. Louis blinked once but otherwise offered no answer.

“Fine. Don't eat.” The irritated girl said, snatching the blindfold from Louis’ lap. She pushed his head forward unnecessarily harshly and tied the blindfold with unneeded force. Louis was enveloped into the welcoming arms of darkness, once more. It was becoming a home to him.

**X**

Over the next (what Louis assumed to be) days, few people came to visit. It was never the same person twice from what Louis could tell and they never took off his imprisonment. The routine stayed the same, however. They entered with food, attempted to get Louis to eat or drink and when he took their presence as nothing, they left.

However on the fourth day whilst Louis was sleeping, people entered soundlessly into his ‘home’. The invading members disrupted his slumber, slashing through his dreams and steered him back to reality. He was quite annoyed. Louis could barely get much sleep on this uncomfortable hard floor, so when he did, he appreciated not being awoken!

Swift movements brought a burning sensation to his eye. Light streaming in from all angles blinding him. It took Louis a few moments to realise the fold had been undone and another few moments for him to adjust.

Standing before him were three tall, well built men. One was dark skinned with equally dark eyes and lush brown locks styled in a quiff. He moved with grace and superiority that was only mastered by Royals or Masters. He held himself with such dignity, it demanded respect and made you think the man was invincible and had no weakness. But that was untrue and Louis knew that. Every man had a weakness.

The next man looked utterly bored. A top his head was his attempt to tame his frizzy mess of hair. It was tied back into a bun. He scowled down at Louis and he was suddenly petrified of the strange man. Louis was chains, the man had complete power over him. Louis decided not to linger on the man much longer, not even meeting his eyes or taking in any of his features.

Beside the scowling man was another man. Not scowling or looking indifferent. But had an anxious look upon his face. He meet Louis eyes with deep brown ones and quickly looked away. This terrified Louis.

If the man couldn't meet his eyes, that'd mean only one thing was coming; torture. Louis wasn't ready for this. He knew it was coming. But he'd never encountered it before. And he wasn't sure he could face it with dignity.

“You have rejected everything we have to offer,” the first man spoke. His smooth angelic voice rolling smoothly off of his tongue. “Our change for you to join us, our forgiveness, our food, our water, our companionship.” He paused. “And now. We reject you.”

The sentence seemed so simple. But it was no empty threat. As soon as the angels mouth closed, the snakes on Louis arms pulled and he was forced to his feet. This was it.

His arms spread wide, while his body was hanging limp at the mercy of his enemies. His heart was pounding and if he wasn't too starved of engery he might of been able to feel fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains graphic violence. May be triggering. Read at own risk.

The men were at him for hours. Slicing his sensitive skin, breaking his body and reforming his rebellious thoughts.

It had started easy. A few punches to the stomach that made Louis empty stomach acid all down his belly.

Then he escalated, with knives making an appearance. The knives painted Louis' tan curves giving his body a rustic look as the red flowed down his waist and arms.

They took a break in-between each weapon change. Now was that time. They were lazily sitting against the wall. The dark skinned one lit up a cigarette. Now Louis loved a bit of fags (in more ways than one) but now was the time to light one up. The cell was a small stone holding room and soon enough Louis was trying to breathe instead of choke. So far Louis hadn't made a sound.

He hadn't whimpered or sobbed, cursed or begged them to stop and in all honesty, Louis was proud of himself. However a few stray tears had ran down his cheeks, but Louis wasn't ashamed. Crying wasn't shameful. Not even for men.

“Well short stuff you're doing good so far, to be honest I didn't think you'd last this long.” The smoking one (in more than one way ;) ) congratulated him.

“It's been a while since we've had to work so long to break someone.” The one who couldn't look at me said.

“Hmm,” the one with the cigarette said while walking to Louis. Louis was gripping his chains to keep him upright as his legs had long since failed. His head hung low and he remained silent. His feathery hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead and his arms were tensed and coloured with red. The man grabbed Louis hair not harshly, Louis made eye contact with him and the man slowly pressed the cigarette to Louis mouth.

Louis sucked in the smoke letting it swirl around his mouth before exhaling out, when he looked up all three faces wore expressions of slight shock. Again Louis sucked in before the man could take the pain easer away.

After another 2 drags he extracted it from Louis' mouth with a small smile. “Not really supposed to do that, but I don't want to do this, so I guess it'll make it easier for you and clear a bit of my conscience.”

Conscience, Louis scoffed. You haven't got any. “I'm Malik, one of the Three or Protectors - whatever you call me.”

“Liam,” the guilty one perked up. “Payne, same as Malik, on the Three.” He smiled, sort of.

“Harry,” the curly one rasped. His deep voice booming around the small room and echoing of the stone walls. Louis looked at him for the first time taking him in. He had stunning green eyes, that Louis was sure to get lost in. His striking jawline extruded out from his neck meeting a perfectly chiselled chin. Harry wore a look of deep curiosity in his face and seemed to be analysing Louis the same way he was analysing him.

And Louis dropped his head, not because he was scared, no. But because he didn't have the energy to keep his head up. He hadn't eaten in 4 days, hadn't had water in 4 days and he hadn't slept well in 4 days. Now not only was he losing blood but he was being beaten and all Louis hoped for was that he would black out soon because he wasn't sure how much he could take.

‘Malik’ finished his cigarette and sighed. ‘‘Alright. Come on,” he said slightly sadly. It was obvious he was the leader as once he called the others did his bidding.

The other two stood up and smoothed out their shirts whilst Malik went over to collect some things.

Louis' breath hitched and all three pairs of eyes grimaced at him. Malik handed Liam a thick heavy black belt with spikes along it. That would cause serious damage to Louis internal organs. Hopefully I bleed out, he thought. But he knew the damage wouldn't be that significant. It would hurt, a lot! But it wouldn't kill him. He knew this because their aim wasn't to kill him- just yet, but to extract information from him.

Malik handed Harry a thin strip of black leather connected to a black metal handle. A whip. Louis' blue eyes were wide with fear and his gulped was audible. Malik himself had a thick piece of wood, glossed over. Louis knew it was another kind of whip; a stick. It would cause gashes immediately.

It begun. Malik went behind Louis to get at his back. He forcefully slammed the stick into his back leaving a hot gash that pours out blood. He knocked the wind from Louis lungs and Louis stumbled forward and but remained silent.

Liam went then, aiming from Louis thick thighs. He flung the leather back and then forward with so much force the spikes broke Louis' skin leaving small holes about a quarter of inch wide in his right thigh. Louis bared his teeth and swallowed back a scream.

Harry wasted no time in flicking the whip. It came down with an almighty crack on Louis shoulder. Hot tears ran down his cheeks so fast he couldn't stop them. They mixed with the blood on his bare shoulder and back. That was the sequence that carried on for 20 minutes.

Malik... Liam... Harry... Malik... Liam... Harry... Malik... LiAM

Liam had raised his belt once more and the spikes entered Louis things once more. Except when Liam pulled the belt the spikes had buried themselves too deep into Louis' muscles that they didn't come out. Louis jerked forward swinging on his chains and let out a blood curdling scream; the only sound he had made since entering this room was a scream.

The three froze in place, chilled by the scream. Liam tugged again to try and extract the spikes but only one came out tearing a piece of Louis' skin off with it. Louis began to sob.

Malik ran to the door, banging on it and screaming for medical help, which Louis thought about the irony of as he had honestly needed medical attention hours ago.

Liam dropped the belt, which was probably the worst thing he could of done as heavy belt was too short to reach the ground so the spikes began to rip Louis thigh open slowly and painfully as the belt tried to reach the floor.

Louis screamed so loud as blood raced out him and by the time they had lifted the belt, the tear had gone all the way to Louis knee.

Malik was still banging on the door and Harry and Liam were at Louis sides, one hand each behind Louis back and one attempting to release Louis of his chains.

Liam unshackled Louis who fell sobbing into Harry's warm arms. Louis bit down on Harry's collar bone to try stop himself from sobbing but he was shaking from pain. A blanket was wrapped around his leg and pressure was put on it.

Cold burst through the room as the door opened and people entered carrying boxes and stretchers. Louis couldn't take anymore torture. “Stop, I'm done. I'll tell you. I'll tell you anything you want to know. Stop," he whispered over and over but he doubted anyone but Harry heard him.

There was shouting from around the room and Louis heard someone shout about getting him to the infirmary as his artery had been sliced. Black spots clouded Louis' vision and he knew he was going to black out, but as he did, he said “I hope I don't wake up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis talks.

Light. Bright light. Bright light that streamed through Louis' eyelids, burning his eyes.

Louis felt groggy. His head was sore, his mouth was dry and he knew his body was hurt because he could feel a dull ache, especially in his right thigh. Was I in battle, Louis thought.

With his eyes still closed, Louis turned over on the comfortable bed only to be met with large metal railings and a tugging sensation in his arm.

Louis’ eyes flashed open as he remembered where he was and what had happened. He seemed to be in a sterile unit; quarantine. Everything was white; the bed, the walls, the machinery, the clothes Louis was wearing, even the table beside him.

His eyes moved lazily over to his arms that were cuffed to the metal railings of the hospital bed. His arms were cut and bruised and Louis really didn't want to see the rest of his body.

He sat there, thinking over the events for a while. Suddenly the wall opened and an old man stepped out flanked by a young girl, Louis had seen before.

When the old man looked over to Louis, a warm smile spread over his wrinkled face. “Ah, Mr Tomlinson! Great to see you.” He limped over to Louis, heavily relying on a walking-stick that made Louis shiver.

The smile on his face faded slightly when Louis didn't give a response. “Oh well, um I am the head doctor here,” he smiled. “And I was charged to look after you, so it happens.” The man laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world and Louis wanted to chain this man to death. When he saw Louis wasn't laughing however, he settled down and became serious. “Ah ok, well, you see, you suffered some intense injuries. And I'm not sure if you remember but your thigh had been cut. An artery resides there and as we all feared the weapon had indeed cut your artery, however, before you bled out, me and my wonderful team where able to stitch you up- with much difficulty. And you've been out for 2 days.”

2 days, that means I've been almost a week, Louis thought. He thought his queen would have rescued him by now. There are probably just held up, he thought to himself.

The girl who had entered with the man, gave a small cough and the doctor looked over to her. She gestured to a needle and he nodded.

“General, are you in any pain?”

Louis looked at them disbelieving. First they hurt Louis, and now they offer him pain killers. What is this?

“There is no shame in admitting pain.” The doctor said. Louis knew that, he wasn't ashamed but he was confused and skeptical as to why they wanted to drug him up.

The doctor sighed. “Don't be offended, Jack. He wouldn't talk to me either or anyone who followed me.” The girl said.

And that is when Louis recognised her, she was the first person to see him. “No on can help the mute.” The doctor said. “You know, the quicker you speak, the quicker this is all over.”

“And the quicker you dispose of my body,” Louis spoke, voice cracked and weak.

“Maybe not if you please the King.” ‘Jack’ shrugged.

“I'm not a court jester, I am not here to ‘please the king’.”

“And what are you here to do?” He asked.

But Louis did not know. He wasn't supposed to be here. He didn't belong here but he knew he would die here.

“What time is it?” Louis asked quickly and quietly.

The doctor quirked an eyebrow before pulling up his sleeve to check his gold watch. “4 in the morning.”

Louis nodded. “Why are you here so early?”

“Do you care about me, young General?”He laughed again. “I'm joking, it's actually late, I haven't been home yet. I had to address all of my patients and I thought I'd just check on you before returning home.”

“Thank you,” Louis said graciously. His mother had taught him to be polite and grateful.

“That is no problem, but if you would excuse me, I am dreadfully tired so I shall go home, unless you want those pain killers?”

Louis shook his head and the doctor nodded. “Try to sleep, Louis. You'll need your strength. I'll be back in a few hours. Goodbye.”

“Bye.” Louis sunk deeper into the mattress. Although, he wouldn't admit it, he was lonely. Not having talked to anyone in almost a week was tough. He missed that little conversation buzz, even if was disagreeing with the man.

So Louis slept. Slept better than he had in a long while, and he dreamt. Dreamt of being back home with his family, with his mates, with his girlfriend; Eleanor.

It was hard returning to reality with such wonderful dreams in his head. But he was awoken, awoken by the sound of the secret door on the wall opening. The door opened to reveal a single man walking from it. The white walls contrasted his black hoddie.

Louis looked at the intruder with curiosity. “Louis of House Tomlinson, you swore an oath to a vicious Queen who denies the rightful King his throne.” The man began.

“But you, you murdered my cousin. You tore him apart limb for limb. Without hesitation! You butchered him, and I bet you don't even remember the bastards name. He was Tyrone. They call you ‘The Ripper’. You don't deserve a title. Or even a name! You should just be called Murderer-”

Louis cut him off. “Have you quite finished?”

The man lunged for Louis, smacking his cheek and gripping his right thigh. Louis squirmed in pain. “You little shit! How dare you. I'm going to cut you up in little pieces and present you to the King to eat! He can shit you out later!”

The man opened his coat to show a small display of knives. Sharp ones to blunt, small to huge. “What should I start with?” He mused. “A nipple? What use in that? No, maybe a finger? Or a toe? You decide.”

Louis stared harshly at him. “G'off me!”

The mans eyes darkened. “Maybe I'll cut your little tongue out to stop your snide comments.” He laughed darkly. “No. I'll start with those fat lush lips so you cannot kiss your beloved girlfriend. What's her name, again? Ellie? Eva?”

“Don't fucking touch me you Imp!”

The man choose one of the sharper longer knives from the selection and began to trace the tip over Louis lips. Louis was powerless but to sit there and take it. Not only was he hand cuffed to the bed and the man was pinning him down, if Louis even dared move the knife would go straight through his skin.

“I don't like your tone, but we'll get there soon,” the man pressed the blade into the lining of Louis’ lips. A trickle of blood fell from there and ran into Louis’ mouth. His breath was ragged and coming out in heaves but the man above him seemed just fine.

The man made a little incision not that deep under Louis’ bottom lip. Tears pricked Louis’ eyes. “You little fairy,” the man sneered from above him.

Suddenly the wall opened again and within three seconds the man was off Louis and thrown to the floor. There was a scuffle and shouting.

“What are you doing?” Harry roared furious. “He is not your prisoner! How fucking dare you?”

“Tyrone, Harry! Think of Tyrone! I have to avenge him.” The man choked out and Louis guessed Harry had the man in a chose hold.

“Your fight is over,” Harry muttered and Louis heard a sickening crack and the tumble of a lifeless body to the floor.

The lungs in Louis’ chest were working overtime. His heart fluttered like a bird in a gilded cage.

Harry emerged from the floor and walked to the table beside Louis. Louis could see the man was still angry; his hands were slightly shaking with some blood on them, his eyes were dark, he had a deep frown set between his eyes and his breaths came out in little puffs. Harry pulled some tissues from a box and gently sat down on Louis' bed. Louis watched him closely with wide eyes and Harry stared straight ahead and wiped his hands clean of the blood. He then grabbed about tissue and turned to Louis. He gently bent down and placed the tissue on Louis' cut and began to dab it. Louis flinched.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled. Louis wasn't sure what Harry was sorry for. For killing a man in front of Louis? But Louis had seem that so many times and had killed others, himself. For hurting Louis? Yet, he wasn't the one to actually hurt Louis. He was just helping. For torturing? Well Louis could get an apology for that.

“How's your leg? The doctor said you wouldn't take the pain medication.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Keeping tabs on me?” He muttered slightly slurred as Harry had a tissue at his mouth.“It's fine.” 

Harry nodded. He seemed calmer now. “That was the first time you spoke to me, you know?” 

“Lucky you.” Harry huffed still dabbing away at Louis’ mouth. “Do you want pain medication?” 

“No.” Louis didn't want pain killers. 

“Why?” He questioned looking Louis dead in the eye. 

“Don't need it,” Louis replied. “What time is it?” 

Harry rolled up his sleeve to reveal an abundance of tattoos and OK, Louis definitely wasn't expecting that. It didn't bother Louis though. No. _It didn't._

“It's half eight,” he muttered before unrolling his sleeve. 

Louis sighed and relaxed again. He was too awake to sleep now. “You remember that day then?” 

“Now who'd want to forget you cuddling me?” Louis taunted. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You remember, “I'll tell you anything you want to know”, remember that?” 

Louis gulped. Yes, he did remember that. He just wanted to forget it. He wanted to forget that the three men had broke him. Wanted them to forget. 

“Still gonna tell us?” 

“I don't know as that's the only thing keeping me alive. Until my men come for me, of course. I bet they're at your borders now, waiting for the right time to attack. Or maybe they already have attacked, I don't now.” Louis replied confidently. 

Harry looked at Louis with sorrow in his eyes. “Louis, no one’s coming for you. They haven't even advanced once.” 

Lies, Louis thought. “Nonsense! Of course they're coming. Why would you say that?” 

But Harry looked truly pained. “The King sent a letter to them, for a ransom. You for one of ours. But- but the Bloody Queen said to kill you. Said she didn't give a fuck what we did to you.”

Louis got angry. Did they expect him to buy this bullshit? Ridiculous, Louis thought. Yes, she had let some of our men die before at the hands of the North, but they were no where near as important as Louis! She wouldn't abandon him. “Blasphemy! Stop your lies. She would never abandon me. How dare you?” 

Harry shook his head. “You know I'm right,” he said getting up from the bed and walking towards the secret door. “If you believed they were actually coming for you, you wouldn't of given up and practically begged death to take you.” 

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Louis chained to his thoughts, alone.


End file.
